


Attached

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom!Stiles, Fluff, Game of Thrones References, Game of Thrones spoilers, M/M, Porn, Scott is a great and understanding boyfriend, Scott makes him feel better, Stiles gets attached to doomed characters, Through season 4, top!scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 16:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10251239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: "I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached to anyone on that damn show."orStiles binges Game of Thrones, and is affected by one of the character deaths. Scott, seeing his reaction decides to help him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this fic came about during my own binge watch of Game of Thrones. Stiles' shock at the death described in this fic is my reaction. This whole fic started out as me writing out my feelings, but then became straight up porn. 
> 
> This fic contains massive spoilers for season 4 of Game of Thrones. If you haven't watched that far yet, I warn you to turn back and finish the season before reading. 
> 
> For the purposes of this fic, Game of Thrones is on Netflix.

Netflix has to be one of the best and worst things ever invented. Especially when it comes to when it’s used by Stiles Stilinski. That boy doesn’t just watch one or two episodes at a time and then go about his business. He puts down seasons in single sittings, sometimes missing out on pack meetings to see the latest developments in the lives of fictional characters. 

His latest obsession however, has to be one of the worst. For the past week, he’s been wrapped up in the world of Game of Thrones. The combination of graphic violence, even more graphic sex, and excellent acting had him enthralled since episode one. 

He’s made it through most of the big milestones with ease. The decapitation of Ned Stark, the death of Khal Drogo, even the Red Wedding elicited the proper gasps and shock from him. Especially impressive that he managed to stay spoiler free for most of these events, too. 

Season four was going swimmingly. Joffrey was finally dead (Thank god. That little fucker needed to die.). Arya was becoming more and more of a badass, and the trial of Tyrion was some of the most intriguing television he’d ever seen. He even developed a mini-crush on a new character; the bisexual prince Oberyn Martell. 

Just last night, Oberyn had been the subject of a dream where he joined Stiles and his boyfriend Scott in their bedroom activities. 

Then he watched episode 8 of season 4. Stiles sat in unmovable silence watching the battle between Oberyn battle Ser Gregor Clegane for Tyrion’s freedom, and had finally gained the upper hand. “YES!” Stiles shouted as Gregor hit the ground. “Kill him! Bring that fucking spear down NOW!” Stiles shouted at his TV. 

Scott stood in the doorway to the living room, watching this scene unfold. He loves watching Stiles get into a new series. He knows it’s therapeutic for him, especially given the state the world is in now. Some people just need to escape into fictional realms to cope. 

He looked at the screen, and saw Clegane bring Oberyn to the ground and straddle him. Heard the man’s anguished screams as Clegane started gouging his eyes out. 

Stiles leaned forward on the couch. “What the fuck?” On screen, Clegane was fessing up to the murder of Oberyn’s sister Elia. “And then I smashed her head open, just like this!” Celegane grunted, squeezing Oberyn’s head until it busted open with a sickening squish. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Stiles yelled over the horrified screams on screen. Scott quickly ran into the room and hugged his boyfriend, grabbing the remote and hitting Stop. “He had him,” Stiles said softly. “He fucking had him. His sister and her family would’ve been avenged, and Tyrion could’ve gone free.”

“You’ve been watching this show for 38 episodes. Did you really think it would be that easy?” 

The two boys broke their hug and leaned back on the couch. “I should have known to not get attached to anybody on this show.”

“You know,” Scott says. “Isaac’s already watched this. You want me to text him and ask if there are any more traumatizing deaths this season?” 

Stiles sniffs and curls up around a pillow. “No, that’s okay. I like the surprise. This one just fucking sucked because of how close he was.”

He leans over and picks up the remote to start the next episode. “I also kinda had a crush on him.” 

“Really?” Scott asks, raising an eyebrow. He pulls out his phone, “What was his name?”

“Oberyn Martell,” Stiles replies, still fiddling with the remote. “Prince of Dorne. Why do you ask?”

“No reason,” Scott pecks a kiss on Stiles’ cheek. “You gonna watch the next one?” 

“Yeah, there are only 2 episodes this season. I’ll finish those and start season five tomorrow after class.” 

Stiles hit play on the next episode as Scott got up and went into the kitchen. 

“Okay, baby,” Scott calls out from the kitchen. “Dinner will be ready soon!” 

###

The next afternoon, Stiles walked into his and Scott’s apartment and went right for the couch. After a long day of class, he needs to escape to the world of Kings Landing. The only thing standing between him and the show? A missing remote. In its place, however, is a note. Stiles picks up the note and reads through it. 

“You can escape to the land of Ice and Fire, or you can come to the bedroom for something even better. – Oberyn”

“What the hell?” Stiles asked under his breath before he got up and walked to the bedroom. 

“Scott?” Stiles calls out, but gets no answer. He opens the bedroom door, and is greeted by the sound of the Game of Thrones theme song playing. And Scott sitting on the bed wearing a golden overcoat. 

“Scott? What are you doin—“ Stiles started, but was interrupted by Scott standing up on the bed, revealing the overcoat is all he’s wearing. 

“Who is this ‘Scott’ you speak of?” Scott says, putting on a fake accent. “My name is Oberyn Montel. I’ve come to Knight’s Landing to attend the wedding of Joffrey, and confront Tywin Lannister about the murder of my sister.”

Stiles just laughs. “First off, it’s Oberyn Martel, and he’s at King’s Landing.”

Scott raises an eyebrow. “Really? You’re gonna correct me while I’m trying to make you feel better?”

Stiles raises his hands. “Forgive me. Go on, Oberyn.” 

Scott slips back into character. “But while I’m here, I might as well make use of the beautiful specimen of male anatomy that wandered into my quarters.” 

With this, Scott spins Stiles around, inspecting the boy’s body. “I like your form. How about now, I see what you look like without those obstructive clothes in the way?”

Scott steps back and sits on the edge of the bed as Stiles begins undressing. “It is so weird doing a striptease to this music,” Stills says, referring to the show score blasting from the speaker beside the bed. 

“Oh, shit. Let me get that, then.” Scott leans back and pushes a button on the speaker, stopping the music. “Now, let’s get back to this inspection.” 

Stiles does as he’s told and takes off his clothes, slowly. Every movement enticing Scott even more. Finally, Stiles is fully nude, on display for Scott. 

“Very nice,” Scott says, still in his fake accent. “Very nice indeed.” He reaches out and palms Stiles’ perky ass. Stiles gasps at how cold Scott’s hand is. “Your ass is especially wonderful. I can’t wait to put it to good use.”   
Stiles turns around to face Scott. “So, when are you going to?” he asks, slipping Scott’s overcoat off, and kissing his neck. 

“All in good time, Stiles. Right now though, it’s about making you feel good,” Scott breathes out, as he kneels between Stiles’ legs. “God, you’ve got a beautiful dick.” Scott places a light kiss on the tip of Stiles’ dick as it hardens. “Come on, Stiles. Let’s get you to the bed.” 

Scott stands up and leads Stiles to the bed. As he lays his boyfriend down, he reached into the bedside drawer for a condom and the half empty bottle of lube. He turns back to see Stiles lying on his side, fingering himself open. 

“Holy shit. You really are ready for this, aren’t you?”

Stiles stops and blushes. “I may have dreamed about a 3 way with you and him the other night,” he says, as Scott’s eyes widen. “But this is so going to be better. This way, I don’t have share you.” 

Scott slips the condom on his throbbing hard cock and slicks it up with a squirt of lube. “Are you ready?” 

“As ready as I’ll ever be, Scotty.” 

Scott kneels down on the bed and lays on his side by Stiles. He kisses the boy’s shoulder as he lines himself up with Stiles’ waiting hole. 

Stiles moans as Scott pushes in. As the head of Scott’s cock breached the ring of muscle of Stiles’ ass, Stiles pushed his hips back, backing up more onto Scott’s thick length. 

“Oh, fuck, Stiles,” Scott moaned. “You feel so fucking good, baby.” Scott begins to thrust, moving slowly back and forth out and back into Stiles. 

Stiles, in a fit of pleasure bit into the pillow his head’s on moaning in pleasure. “Come on,” Stiles grunted through his clenched teeth. “Faster.”

Scott took this order, and started thrusting faster, grabbing Stile’s cock and pumping. At this point, Stiles felt his eyes were going to roll out of his head. “Close, 

Scotty,” Stiles panted. “So fucking close.” 

“Me too, baby,” Scott moaned into the back of Stiles’ neck. “Cum with me.” 

That order sent Stiles over the edge. He moved his hand onto Scott’s and helped him jerk his dick faster and faster. 

“Almost there, Scotty,” Stiles moaned. 

“Me, too.” 

And with those words, Stiles gave way to the pressure building in his cock and came. Shuddering through his orgasm, Stiles clenched around Scott’s cock. This sensation brought about Scott’s own climax. One of the most intense Stiles has ever had. 

Coming down from the euphoric high of sexual pleasure, Scott wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. Stiles slid off of Scott’s dick and turned around in bed. 

“That was absolutely perfect, Scotty,” he said before pressing a soft kiss to Scott’s lips. 

“You’re welcome, Stiles,” Scott smiled. “I knew that would make you feel better. I’m surprised it took you four seasons to be that affected by a death on that show.” 

Stiles laughed softly. “Well, maybe we’ll get another chance to do that again later.”

“Why?”

“Another character I liked died last night.”

“Who this time?” Scott asked.

“His name was Jojen Reed.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! Please comment your thoughts. :)


End file.
